


20th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Snowball Fight, Surprising Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear the snowball master.<br/>Ladonia and Sealand are about to go out and play with the other micro nations (except TRNC, because he thought it was too cold), but then they see Norway just looking out the window, not doing anything. With some reassuring words and help to dress up by Finland, Norway decides that he might as well hang with them. At first, they just do mundane, domestic things like building the prettiest/most grotesque snowman or making snow angels. However, the peace does not last for long as Ladonia announces that he wants a snowball fight. As Norway is, appearance wise, the smallest, no one but Lichtenstein wants him on their team. That turns out, however, to be the biggest mistake they had ever made. <br/>Sweden and Finland watches the four little teams with amusement as a tiny Norway displays his strength and deadly precision when it comes to snowball fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the prompt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

Norway leant his head on his arms as he stood on the tips of his toes to look out through the window of the living room. Some snow was falling, but it was far between, and for once, it was lighter outside than it had been for many days now.

Last day it had snowed, and today the air was a little warmer, making the snow wet. Sealand and Ladonia were already preparing themselves for going outside to play in the snow, make snowmen, snow angels and what not.

“Norway!” Sealand popped up in the door to the living room. “Do you want to join us?”

“I don’t-”

“Come on, it’ll be fun! Wy will be there! And Seborga, Molossia and Liechtenstein too!”

“And Kugelmugel”, Ladonia added, before yelling at the top of his lungs, “Finland! I can’t close the jacket with gloves on!”

“You know you want to come with us, right?” Sealand beamed at him.

Norway bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. Finland passed Sealand to help Ladonia zip up the jacket, then appeared behind Sealand again.

“You know what they say”, Finland said with his trademark smile. “The more, the merrier!”

Norway sighed. “Fine, I’ll join them. But just this once.”

Sealand pumped his fist into the air with a small exclaim of victory. “Hurry up! The others will be here any moment!” He rushed to get Norway’s clothes, then had Finland help Norway, telling them more than once that they had to hurry.

When Norway was done, Sealand and Ladonia dragged him along outside. As Sealand had told them many times already, some of the others were there already, sitting at the stairs to the porch and waiting. There were Seborga, Molossia and Kugelmugel.

“Took you time”, Molossia huffed, hands stuffed in his pockets. “You had us wait for ages.”

“It’s quite all right”, Kugelmugel contradicted. “We had a very interesting discussion on whether Norway could be considered art or not.”

“Is that an insult?” Norway asked, his face falling into an expressionless mask.

“No, of course not!” Seborga exclaimed. “It just means that he finds you cute.”

Norway glared at the both of them. “I’ll take it as an insult.”

Ladonia snorted, while Sealand laughed. “Anyway, have you seen the girls?”

“I asked Wy if she would come with me, but she said she’d promised to go with Liechtenstein”, Seborga replied with a heavy sigh. “But they should be here soon.”

Waiting for another few minutes, they soon heard Wy’s chatter and Liechtenstein’s laughter. The girls appeared in the driveway shortly after, apologizing for being late. Apparently, Liechtenstein had had some problems convincing Switzerland it would be safe to let her go – something about him not quite trusting Seborga.

At first they only played about the garden, building snowmen and having competitions in who could make theirs look the most hideous. Sealand convinced Wy to have their snowman look like a combination of England and someone Sealand insisted was the Boogieman. Norway made a small one that he had look like one of trolls he had met. Ladonia and Kugelmugel made a snowman that – according to Ladonia – looked even better than Sweden, while Kugelmugel sat by the porch and made many different snowmen. Seborga and Liechtenstein made a traditional snowman.

Afterwards, they decorated the garden in snow angels and had a brief everyone-against-everyone snowball fight. When all of this was over, they once more gathered at the steps to the porch. Discussing what to do next, they settled for a proper snowball fight with teams, defences and one winning team.

Seborga quickly picked up Wy, sprinting across the garden while laughing at her loud protests. Molossia teamed up with Ladonia, while Sealand dragged Kugelmugel to a corner of the garden where they put up their defences.

Norway glanced at Liechtenstein.

She smiled in return. “Seems we’ll be a team. Where do you want our defences to be?”

Scanning the garden and judging the other’s locations, he headed for one of the piles Sweden had dug up throughout the winter.

“It seems kind of... exposed”, Liechtenstein said, following him.

Norway glanced at her. “That is the best location”, he stated and began climbing. Reaching the top, he began digging, and soon Liechtenstein joined him. They made a small wall around themselves so they could hide behind it. When this was done, they made snowballs, stocking up on it until there was barely place for all of it.

By then, Sealand and Kugelmugel were already charging Seborga and Wy, alongside Molossia and Ladonia. Snowballs flew back and forth across the garden, but very few of them actually hit.

“Is it bad that no one cares about us?” Liechtenstein asked.

“They just don’t see us as a threat”, Norway replied, picking up a snowball. “But they’re mistaken. We’re the largest threat.” He fired the snowball at Ladonia, hitting the micro nation’s neck. A few second later, Molossia was hit in the middle of the back, making him fall face first into the snow.

Ladonia was starting to get up and reaching for a new snowball, but Norway yelled, “Rules are rules! You’re hit, you’re out!” Scowling, Ladonia headed for the porch to watch the rest of the game.

Norway picked the others down, one after one, until he was only left facing Wy.

“Come on!” Seborga cheered from the sideline. “You can do it! He’s just a kid!”

Snowballs came flying at a surprising rate, and Norway had Liechtenstein hide behind their defences before she was hit. Peeking out through a hole he had made for himself, he aimed his own snowball at Wy and waited for a halt in the rain.

When it came, he fired his own. She dodged it by less than an inch.

Quickly he reached for a new snowball. He fired it. Again, Wy dodged it. Reaching for a new one, he realized there were no one. Cursing in his mind, he glared over the top of their defences.

“What’s wrong, Norway?” Wy called. “Are you losing your aim?”

Norway mustered his best glare, just as she threw a snowball of her own. It flew in a perfect bow, and Norway prepared himself. When it came, he reached out and caught it. For once, he was glad Wy and Seborga had not packed the snow loosely. He fired the snowball back at Wy, hitting her in the hip.

“We won!” He laughed, pumping his fist into the air and getting out of the fort, closely followed by Liechtenstein. He faced her with a smile. “See? I told you we were the largest threat!”

Liechtenstein giggled softly, and both of them limbed off the pile of snow to join the others. Maybe it had not been such a bad idea to join the others. He had had lots of fun, after all.


End file.
